Jeremy Cole
Jeremy Cole is a student attending Pineback High School and one of the defensemen of the men's hockey team, Pinebank Porcupines. He is friends with Logan Booth who's always dragging him into trouble much to his dismay. Appearance He has unruly strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. He has an athletic build and tan skin as he always sends his time outside. He has a long torso which makes most of his height at 6' 0". Jeremy is irrationally jealous of Logan's extra 2 inches on him. During games, it's easy to point him out on the ice because of his bright yellow gloves (and matching mouth guard). Jeremy can often be seen in brand t-shirts or muscle shirts with sweatpants and Nike shoes. During the winter, he wears his Porcupine apparel on the regular. Personality Jeremy is a very caring boy although he can be ruthless about it. He is stubborn and a "for your own good" kind of guy even though his methods can be intense. He is gentle and often tries to sooth people after Logan offends them with his rash and rude behavior. Despite being younger than some of the hockey team, he is regarded as the "mother hen" as he cooks and takes care of the players like his own. Jeremy is one of the morale boosters of the team, only second to Aaron Chadwick. He is the first to offer sanctuary when he hears somebody is in trouble with no concern for his own safety to the err of Logan. He and Logan often clash of this as Jeremy is used to being Logan's protector and doesn't understand his concerns and Logan refuses to tell him about the Below. When it comes to cooking, he has an intense attitude and uses his friends and family as taste testers. If he's not working out, then he is in the kitchen, experimenting with the ingredients he has readily available. He is a big health and wellness enthusiast and tries hard to cook delicious meals that'll prepare his body for hockey. Jeremy is incredibly disciplined and motivated when it comes to his goals and rarely does he give up on anything. He didn't start playing hockey until 8th grade and, in fear of being far behind everyone, trained himself to handle the work. Despite the hard work, he finds it difficult to understand concepts sometimes and is an average boy in school. When Logan goes on his tangents, Jeremy gets easily frustrated when he can't understand him and feels inferior to Logan's brain. Background He refused to tag along with Logan on September 12th to find the body, instead opting to stay in class. Ever since he found out about Logan's near-death experience, he harbored guilt over not being there with him, as Logan wouldn't have died if he was there to watch after him. Jeremy didn't learn about the Below until the Midnight Game with the hockey team. Logan came by to drop things off and accidentally broke the rules, resulting in Jeremy's demonic possession. Relationships Logan Booth His best friend since childhood. Sebastian Shank His closest friend after Logan. Category:Mega Category:Pinebank High School Category:Sports Category:Nine Millimeter Category:Hockey